


How Does Your Garden Grow? part I

by silverr



Category: Crimson Spell/クリムゾン・スぺル
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humor, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Valdrigr learns that walking in the forest can be dangerous - and eye-opening. ** Retelling of volume 1 side story, which means that, yes, there are canonical lustful plant tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow? part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Crimson Spell_ is copyright Ayano Yamane, Tokuma Shoten Publishing, and SuBLime Manga. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in Crimson Spell or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

_(based on the side story "During the Trip" that follows chapter 7 in volume 1)_

.

Prince Valdrigr of Alsvieth took a deep breath, relaxing fully for the first time since they'd left the vicinity of the Shrine of Haldaimr. He and Rulca had made camp on a tiny island in the river that ran through the dense forest at the southern boundary of the Land of Magicians, and were watching the vegetable stew simmer while they waited for Havi to return from town.

Although he felt guilty about it, Vald was glad that Havi had gone as it gave him some time to think. Ever since the sorcerer had been injured rescuing Rulca from the shrine Vald had found his presence unsettling. When Havi talked Vald often found himself mesmerized by the sight, remembering how. when he had given Havi the magical antidote by mouth, the feel of the sorcerer's lips had been oddly familiar. And since they'd left the shrine, any glimpse of Havi's pale, muscled chest made Vald's fingertips tingle. Sometimes there was even an impulse to reach out and touch.

Vald took another deep breath of the balmy air, heavy with a rich woodland scent. Was he, perhaps, recalling these memories, having these impulses, because he truly wanted to kiss and touch the sorcerer? No, that – that just couldn't be. He was a Prince of Alsvieth! Princes did not do such things with other men!

_I wonder what it would be like to be a Princess, then._

He stood suddenly, needing to move, to walk, to chase away these very disturbing images. A run through the forest would be good - perhaps he'd find something to add to the stew, a nutritious gourd or root. Or berries. Berries would be good. The wonderful smell coming from the forest must be berries. He could already taste the sweet juice spurting between his lips, coating his tongue, dripping down his chin ...

He jogged through the shallow water towards the riverbank.

"Vald, stop!" Rulca called. "Habi said not to go into the forest unarmed!"

He turned in surprise. "Really? It's just – " His words were cut off as a heavy vine slid around his neck and yanked him into the treetops.

.

As the slimy vines wrapped around his arms and thighs, as they snaked under his clothes and into his mouth, between his legs and then insistently into his anus, as he tugged, weaponless, at his green ropy bonds came a sudden thought _Is this what it would feel like if I was a woman? Would Havi push his tongue and manhood into me this way?_ He shivered, but not in disgust. Far below him Rulca shouted something about aphrodisiacs before he transformed to Liethregveel and flew away to find Havi. Once Rulca was gone Vald closed his eyes, flooded with images of Havi kissing and caressing him, Havi creating the almost unbearable waves of white-hot pleasure that made him shudder and arch his back and shamefully wish for more ...

Just before he blacked out he decided that being a Princess might be pleasant after all.

 

.

_~ The end ~_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_  
_.

(04) 8 May 2013

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> AN: The "story" is continued in _How Does your Garden Grow? Part II_. Yay for side-by-side kink prompts!  
>  (And a few sniggering snippets of foreshadowing, eh? I have a feeling that that "public" prompt will come in handy :p)  
> Written for Kink Bingo round 3, card 1, kink 5,4: double penetration
> 
> (03) 10 June 2010


End file.
